a mario story
by danniecrystal22
Summary: When crystal and dosh find a necklace in the field on there way home they end up in the Mario world faced by danger and a threat on the mushroom kingdom. Can they find there way home and save the mushroom kingdom or will there enemy win. This is my first story so I hope people like it. i own the picture because i drew it
1. Chapter 1 just another day

**me: hey everyone this is danniedaisymew226. i am writing my first story so please review**

**daisy: when do we come in**

**me: not yet now get back over there**

**daisy: ok**

**disclaimer: i own**

**crystal (13)**

**dosh (14)**

**molly (14)**

**claire (13)**

**Derek (15)**

**Calum(14)**

**i do not own anyone else. they belong to nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter 1. just another day

crystal walked out of geography so upset. Calum and Derek had been annoying her again. she hated them. crystal had long brown hair and she had brown eyes. she saw her friend molly

"hey"crystal walked over

"you sound upset whats wrong" molly went over to her and seeing how she looked. crystal looked at her friend she had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"let me guess was it Calum and Derek again" molly continued

"yer" crystal said sadly

"i hate them" crystal turned around and saw that it was claire

"dont bother yourself about it there really mean" claire had long blond hair and blue eyes. suddenly a boy with blond hair and blue eyes came running towards them

"hey dosh" they said in unison

"hey can i walk with you guys my bro is annoying me"

"yer sure" crystal said

they all walked off home. claire went in a different direction and molly went to get the bus so it was just crystal and josh. they decided to walk though the field. they started to talk about what it would be like if they visited the Mario world when crystal saw a necklace with a crystal star in the middle.

"omg look at that" she ran over and put it on

"let me see" dosh shouted as he ran over the suddenly the necklace stared to glow and they were engulfed in a bright blue light.

crystal and dosh looked around they were surrounded by a forest. crystal was in a blue and purple dress that looked like peach and daisy's and dosh...

"omg dosh your a Yoshi" yes dosh was a orange yoshi

"wait" crystal thought "dosh... yoshi... i know doshi hahahahah"

"yer ha ha but just so you know yoshi's are awsome"

"ok doshi hahahahahahah" doshi (as he is now know) heard a twig snap and turned around and saw a figure.

"shush someones coming" doshi said quickly

"ummm" thought crystal "lets get up the tree"

and they both climbed up and saw who it was

"gasp"

* * *

**me: what does everyone think**

**crystal: doshi, doshi, doshi hahahahah**

**doshi: stop it**

**me: you two stop**

**daisy: i wonder who they saw**

**peach: yer i better there really ugly**

**me: all of you shush i am trying to finish the chapter**

**luigi: please review this is danniedaisymew226's first story**

**Mario****: and constructive criticism please  
**

**me: well thank you for reading i will try and update soon also i know that this is a ****short chapter i will try and make some longer ones next.**


	2. Chapter 2 heroes of legend

**me: hi I'm back with the second chapter**

**crystal: yay we get to see you again **

**me: what's that suppose to mean are you saying that you were getting sick of me**

**crystal: noooooo**

**Me: thanks**

** Luigi: I want to know why the chapter is called what it is**

**me: you will find out soon enoughLuigi **

**Luigi: but I want to know**

**me: NO Mario **

**Mario: let's a go**

**disclaimer: i own**

**crystal (13)**

**dosh (14)**

**molly (14)**

**claire (15)**

**Derek (15)**

**Calum(14)**

**princess plum(18 at the time)(distant relative of peaches)**

**lario(18 at the time)(brother to muigi distant relative of Mario and Luigi)**

**muigi(17 at the time)(brother to lario distant relative of Mario and Luigi)**

**kowser(? All the time)(distant relative of bowser)**

**i do not own anyone else. they belong to nintendo**

* * *

Chapter 2 heroes of legend

"gasp" she was trying to be quiet but she couldn't at seeing who it was

"so were are they" bowser shouted at his two goomba minions

" I don't know your nastiness. Maybe that wasn't them"

" of course it was them who else would come here in a beam of blue light"

"rosalina" the goomba said shyly

meanwhile doshi and crystal were trying to work out if it was them they were looking for when crystals shoe fell off and landed on bowsers head

"oops"

"who was that" bowser looked up and saw them in the tree "yes I new they were here get them" he shouted at the goombas. Crystal bounced on one of the goombas heads making him disappear while doshi eat the other goomba.

"its just like they say if you want something done, do it yourself"

bowser threw flames at crystal who only just dodged it and did a karate chop on bowsers head while doshi snuck behind him and griped him with is tongue the threw him to crystal who kicked him back. They did this for a while before doshi threw him of into the distance.

"did you see that Luigi that was awesome" daisy said excitedly

"yer this has to be them" Luigi answered back

"come on let's go talk to them"

"wait what" Luigi asked as she pulled him towards crystal and doshi

"omg that was so fun we should do it again" doshi exclaimed

"yer... Look at my necklace all that's left is the middle the points of the stars are missing"

"hey" crystal and doshi turned around to see princess daisy. Crystal almost fainted. daisy was by far was her favourite Mario character and now she got to meet her.

"hey" they said back

"we saw what you guys did to bowser and we new you were the ones we were looking for"

"so what are your names" luigi made crystal and doshi jump they had not seen him there

"I am..."

"princess" doshi butted in

"...crystal" crystal just looked at him

"and I'm dosh..."

"hi" doshi stared.

"we'll nice to meet you princess crystal and doshi if you want to come with us to peach castle we can explain everything there" Luigi said

after a long time of walking they came across peach castle

"Well here we are peaches castle" daisy looked at the faces of the two kids they had just found and though about how she new it was them that was going to help them.

"wow" crystal looked up and saw a old toad pacing round in front of the castle he saw them and shouted over

"PRINCESS DAISY, LUIGI WHAT TOOK YOU SOO..."he saw crystal and doshi and said

"you found them oh thank goodness welcome princess i guess that this is your pet Yoshi"

"PET"

"umm..."

"that doesn't matter please come inside the princess, master Mario and king toadstool are waiting for you"

"PET seriously not every single Yoshi is a pet they can be such thing as friends" doshi was like that all the way inside. crystal saw peach Mario and the king talking about a threat when they saw them come in.

"welcome, welcome its nice to meet you...umm..." king toadstool started

"crystal and doshi" crystal said politely

"well your probably wondering why your here i'll explain for you" peach started to tell them about the legend.

"many many years ago a group of explorers found a star necklace with one of the points missing. They all wondered why such a necklace was there and soon found out that the necklace gave great power to whoever wore it. At the time kowser found out and went and stole it along with the princess at the time princess plum, lario and muigi went and helped the princess and found out that all of the points of the star were needed For the great power and that they could only be used by the princess and the Yoshi that would one day travel to the land they became know as the heroes of legend. The star sprites took apart the necklace, hid the five star points in different places and teleported the rest of the necklace to another place, and so they waited for the day the heroes would take the necklace and the points and remove it from the mushroom kingdom forever. We'll there you have it"

"wow is this the necklace you were talking about" crystal enquired

"yes that's it well we can start you off then here is the first piece of the star" king toadstool said coming over with the piece. Crystal attached it to the middle and it started to glow

"one down four to go this shouldn't be hard" doshi was saying.

"oh and the Mario bros and daisy will be helping you and you may meet other people on the way good luck"

"thanks peach we will try our best to help you"

"come on crystal lets get going" doshi shouted at her

"coming" she shouted back and crystal, doshi, daisy, Luigi and Mario set of for clues at the dig site where the necklace was found for ideas for where they may be

meanwhile a mysterious figure was watching them behind a tree

"soon I will get that necklace and the girl then no one will be able to stop me not ever bowser mawahahahahahah"

another meanwhile

"I have to get that girl and the necklace if she is who I think she is then she is valuable" bowser sat on his throne thinking evil thoughts

"daddy what are you doing" the kopalings walked in

"yer king dad trying to think of another way to kidnap mama peach" Wendy asked

"not this time this time is going to be different mawahahahahahah"

* * *

**me: wow big cliffhanger right looked like crystals in trouble as we'll any way review and I'm not what to write any of you guys got any ideas**

**daisy: you should tell them were to go**

**Mario: or make it really long and have suspense**

**crystal: maybe you can reveal the guy who's following us**

**bowser: or you could make me marry peach, get full power and rule the whole Mario world**

**me: no you guys are no hope anyway please review I have like none and tell me what you think and maybe some ideas about we're they should go or who they should meet. That's all for now bye**

**everyone: bye**

**Mario: bye a bye**


	3. Chapter 3 The dig and a old friend

Chapter 3 the dig and the guide

**Me: yay chapter three is up with a new character coming in**

**Luigi: yep and I found her secret stash of sweets**

**Me: wait what? Anyway I want to thank Madz the Penguin for your review i will try and take on your advice I have never been good with puntuation and stuff.**

**Bowser: when can I come in and do something**

**Me: later anyway enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

Our five heros came to the old dig site past Toad town.

"wow this is big" Doshi shouted

"what do you think it's a dig site" Crystal walked around looking for something interesting but could see nothing.

"why don't we try over here" Mario said as everyone went over to were he was

"That looks like we're they got the necklace from" Luigi said looking at the spot they started looking around the area but so far nothing. Daisy was thinking about we're it could be when she got an idea. She went near to were the necklace was dug up and started to dig nearby.

"Yes in knew it" everyone turned around to were Daisy was and saw what she ment. A large stone map with directions to were the star pieces were. There was some writing next to it that explained the legend and Crystal stared to read it. Suddenly out of nowhere Starlow appeared

"hello yello" all of them screamed and turned around

"oh Starlow it's only you" Mario said in releaf.

"so what are you doing here Starlow" Luigi asked

"the star spirtes told me to help you with your quest" Starlow said

"so how far have got"

"we have one piece and were are just about to find. Out we're the next one is" Crystal answerd

"ok... Wait who are you" Starlow looked puzzled

"I'm Crystal and this is Doshi" Crystal said quickly.

"Look the first ones in Sarsarland yay maybe my parents can help" Daisy said happily.

"how are we going to get there though" Crystal asked

"leave that to me" Mario ran off and the rest followed

A few minutes later

"Woohoo" shouted Crystal she was riding in a Mach bike. Doshi was riding a Turbo Blooper. Mario was riding the Sprinter. Luigi was riding the Wild Wing and Daisy was riding the Dolphin bike.

"this is so fun" Crystal shouted at Doshi who wasn't doing so well

"you call this fun" he shouted back

soon they were surronded by desert and made it into Sarsarland.

"race you there" Crystal shouted mainly at Doshi.

"ok your on" both Daisy and Crystal sped out of view.

"wait" the four of them shouted but they were already out of site

Bowser was going over his plan one more time when a guard trooper came over

"king bowser someone is at the door" the koopa troopa said

"great let them in" the koopa troopa walked off and sooner or later came back with...

"you what do you want" Bowser shouted

"i want to make a truce we both want the same things don't we" the mysterious figure said

"let me think about it" Bowser thought for a minute he never liked this person but yet he would be helpful in his plan

"ok I'm in"

Meanwhile at Daisy's castle. Queen Lillian and King Philip were talking about the rumours they had heard about the heroes of legend being here when Daisy and Crystal walked in.

"Daisy were have you been and who is your friend" Queen Lillian asked

"mom i told you i would be at the Mushroom Kingdom for the weekend and this is Crystal" Daisy said

"hi" Crystal went she always was shy around strangers especially a King and Queen.

"nice to meet you. so Daisy why are you here so early" the Queen asked

"well we are trying to find the rest of the star necklace and we found a map saying that one of the star points is in the Sarsar Kingdom would you know where that is" Daisy asked

"well i guess the rumours are true. i have heard of a temple that is on the outskirts of town where there are lots of sandstorms but people never go there so i advise..." King Philip said but Daisy and Crystal were already running out the door. They met Luigi, Mario, Doshi and Starlow at the entrance and told them what happened. they all got on there karts and bikes and rode off.

"so are you sure this will work" Bowser was asking his new ally

" yes i'm sure but it will take patience i suggest you send some of the Koopalings to fight them when they get some place to throw them of what we are really doing" the mysterious figure looked at Bowser

"Good idea. Iggy, Bowser Jr i want you to follow Mario and his friends then when they come out of the Temple or whatever challenge them to a fight"

"got it King Dad"

the two Koopalings set off.

* * *

**Me: yes i have added Starlow**

**Starlow i am so glad to be in this**

**Mario: im glad to have you here**

**Luigi: Im not to sure...**

**Starlow: WHAT**

**Me: anyway review and stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Starlow: LUIGI YOUR IN FOR IT NOW**

**Luigi: OH NO (Luigi runs off and Starlow follows after him)**

**Daisy: um Luigi are you ok**

**Luigi: (groans in pain)**

**Mario: err bye a bye**** (runs over to Luigi)**


	4. Chapter 4 entering the temple

Chapter 4 entering the sandstone temple

**Me: yes I know I changed my name i thought that since this is my first story I should at least change my name to something that fits it and also I was going through looking for characters to add when I noticed that Nintendo already have a princess called plum so until I change it your going to have to think that she is called mango ok**

**Daisy: wow you said a lot anything else before you forget.**

**Me: oh yer I'm so sorry but I forgot my disclaimer for the last chapter so this next one is for both chapters maybe I will change it one day that will probably be when I finish it and this is far from finishing.**

**Luigi: shush and let someone else talk**

**Starlow: since you did loads of talking we should get to do the disclaimer**

**Me: ok**

**Doshi: 2PrincessCrystal2 owns**

**Mario: Crystal (13)**

**Luigi: Doshi (14)**

**Daisy: Molly (14)**

**Peach: Claire (15)**

**Starlow: Derek (15) **

**King Toadstool: Calum (14)**

**Crystal: Princess Mango (18 at the time) was Princess plum but changed for reason already explained**

**King Philip: Lario (18 at the time)**

**Queen Lillian: Muigi (17 at the time)**

**Bowser: Kowser (?)**

**Me: what is Bowser doing in my disclaimer **

**Bowser: ummmm (runs away)**

**Me: anyway the rest is owned by Nintendo**

**Everyone: enjoy**

* * *

Our band of now six heroes parked there Karts and Bikes near were the sandstorms were blowing.

"We have to make our way though THIS" Luigi shouted

"No problem we just have to stick together ok" Daisy said In a way that said it was nothing when it was a big thing.

"How about we hold hands while going though so we don't separate" Crystal asked just as nervous as Luigi

"ok that's a good idea let's a go" Mario was in front followed by Luigi then Daisy then Doshi and finally Crystal. Starlow held onto Luigi's cap.

"Where is it I don't think I can do this much longer" Crystal shouted. Doshi felt him lose his grip on Crystal but he knew if he let go she would get blown away by the winds Then he felt his grip loosen on Daisy. They were all losing there grip, that's when Doshi felt Crystals hand move out of his

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Crystal screamed

"CRYSTAL" Doshi shouted as they all lost there grip and fall away from each other.

x-x

"Where do you think they are" Iggy asked Bowser Jr

"i don't know but they will be here soon I know it and they will want this" Bowser Jr was holding the star point as he showed it to Iggy. They both started to laugh.

x-x

"Ugh were am I" Crystal got up and looked around there was no one else around her and she couldn't see anyone the only thing she could see was an entrance to the temple

"Hello" she heard her voice echo around the tunnels. No one answered so she went on her own but someone had heard her. Iggy and Bowser Jr were watching her every move.

x-x

" Luigi, Luigi" Luigi was conked out while Starlow was trying to get hime up

"LUIGI" Starlow shouted

" wh.. What where am I" Luigi got up and remembered the events in the sandstorm. He jumped up and looked around to see if he could see anyone when Doshi came into view

"Luigi so good to see you awake. Starlow told me to look around and see if I could see anyone else but there's nobody"

" oh I hope there ok" Starlow looked worried

"it's ok I think in know where everyone else will be going" Luigi said

"were" Doshi and Starlow asked together.

"In there after all that is were we were going to go in the first place"

"Luigi your right let's go" and with that the three of them went inside

X-x

"Ow my head" Daisy got up and looked around she saw Mario with his legs in the air and his head and body in the ground **(that had to happen to somebody)**

"OH MY GOSH Mario hold on" Daisy pulled him out the ground

"thanks Daisy"

"Your welcome, so this is the temple we were looking for, sure is big lets go inside I bet everyone else is in there" Daisy looked at Mario. He never liked to argue with Daisy so he agreed so they both walked in.

X-x

Bowser Jr and Iggy were talking to Bowser though there Crystal Ball.

"so king dad should we follow her" Iggy asked

"yes but remember that they must get her back so they don't suspect me ok" Bowser said

"got it king dad" Bowser Jr switched it off and kept following Crystal.

X-x

King Philip and Queen Lillian went to visit King Toadstool and Princess Peach.

"hello old friend why have you come on this fine day" King Toadstool said as he welcomed King Phillip.

"Hi Peach how have you been" Queen Lillian asked

"Fine Aunt Lillian"

"we came here about where Daisy and her friends have gone" King Phillip said

"Why we're have they gone" King Toadstool looked worried.

"They have gone looking for the temple in the sandstorm area" Queen Lillian said

"WHAT" Peach ran out and headed for her Royal Racer Kart.

"PEACH WAIT"King Toadstool shouted but it was to late Peach was in her Kart racing towards the Sarsar Kingdom

"oh Mario I hope your ok"

X-x

Bowser was waiting patiently for his ally when one of his guards said that he saw Peach racing towards the area were everyone else was

"perfect" Bowser laughed "two birds with one stone"

* * *

**Me: what did everyone think now that everyone is split up I was thinking of doing some small chapters on each person or group and what they go though then they all end with them seeing or hearing something and running off in that direction**

**Starlow: that would be really go**

**Luigi: I really like that idea. It would be interesting**

**Daisy: then some of us could take a break while that happens**

**Me: anyway review and see you in my mini chapters that will numbered like this Mini Chapter 1, Mini chapter 2, ext so that no one gets confused I put it here anyway**

**Mario: By...**

**Luigi: ..e a bye**

**Mario: hey that's what I say GET HERE LUIGI (runs after Luigi and they start fighting)**

**Daisy: MARIO GET OF MY BOYFRIEND (runs and joins in the fight)**

**Me: come on you guys break it up (goes to stop the fight)**


	5. Mini Chapter 5 Luigi and Starlow

mini chapter 1

**Starlow: HELLO YELLO**

**Me: yay we are now doing mini chapters these will probable update quicker because there easier to write**

**Starlow: thank you Madz the Penguin for your review i loved what you said about me**

**Luigi: come on we have to find everyone else remember this is our mini chapter**

**Starlow: oh yer lets get going**

**Me: well while those two go off i will do my disclaimer**

**i own**

**Crystal (13)**

**Doshi (14)**

**Molly (14)**

**Claire (15)**

**Calum (15)**

**Derek (14)**

**Princess mango (18 at the time) remember i changed her last chapter**

**Lario (18 at the time)**

**Muigi (17 at the time)**

**Kowser (?)**

**the rest is nintendos **

* * *

"Well were do you think everyone else is" Starlow was looking high and low mainly because she didn't like being with Luigi

"i don't know we should find them eventually" Luigi was just ok with being with Starlow maybe it would help them become better friends and that would be better for future adventures anyway he was also concurred about Daisy and how she was.

"LUIGI STOP" Starlow shouted at him

"What"

"Look over there" Luigi saw were Starlow was pointing and saw a giant Durmite

The Durmite saw them and got into attack position

"not ag..." but Starlow couldn't finish because the Durmite grapped her with its tongue/straw.

"oh no" Luigi ran in to fight it

BATTLE

Luigi used his hammer on the Durmite's head. The Durmite became red and charged at Luigi. Luigi dodged and jumped on its head. The durmite threw Starlow at him. Luigi then remembered when he had fought one before if he hit Starlow back she would start shouting at him and get caught but if the Durmite hit him Starlow would start to shout at the Durmite then would get caught so Luigi jumped over Starlow who lay on the floor while Luigi finished the Durmite of with a hammer blow to the head

BATTLE OVER LUIGI WINS

"thank you Luigi i never thought you were that brave" Starlow was amazed at how Luigi was so different from the last battle they had with a Durmite

"yer well i think Daisy toughness have rubbed off on me" Luigi was glad that Starlow and him were on better terms now

"well i..." Starlow started but then

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"WHAT WAS THAT" Luigi was startled

"come on it came from this direction" Starlow and Luigi started to run to were they had heard the voice

* * *

**Me: when i said these were mini chapters i never thought they would be this short but anyway what did people think. **

**Luigi: so then Mario was like "oh no you ****didn't"**

**Starlow: really**

**Luigi: yer and then pa... ummm i probably shouldn't have started that name big spoiler.**

**Me: you think anyways review and forget what Luigi was about to say**

**Luigi: yer my bad ummm bye a bye**


	6. Mini Chapter 6 Daisy Mario and Doshi

Mini chapter 2 Daisy, Mario and Doshi

**Me: this is the next mini chapter were we look at what happens to Mario, Daisy and Doshi**

**Daisy: yep maybe we should look over here what do you two think?**

**Mario and Doshi: yer sure**

**Daisy: ok let's get going**

**Me: have fun with that anyway **

**disclaimer**

**i own**

**Crystal (13)**

**Doshi (14)**

**Molly (14)**

**Claire (15)**

**Derek (14)**

**Calum (15)**

**Princess Mango (18 at the time)**

**Lario (18 at the time)**

**Muigi (17 at the time)**

**Kowser (?)**

**everybody else belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy**

* * *

"wow what is that our like tenth enemy this place is full of them" Daisy said she had never really see many monsters in the Sarsar kingdom so this was new but it wasn't something she couldn't handle.

"yep I hope we find everyone else soon" Mario was really tired after being stuck in the sand upside down for that long was tiring for him anyway

"oh I hope we find them soon" Doshi was looking around when they came to a corner.

"do you think they have traps hidden around here" Doshi had seen loads of films were the people end up in a bobby trapped place looking for something

"yer why" Mario wasn't do sure but there could be

"no reason" and as if to answer there questions Daisy stepped on a button which sent loads of hammers flying there way

"RUN" Doshi shouted as they ran past the deadly hallway strangely unharmed

"that wasn't so bad" Mario said

"DONT SAY THAT IT WILL ALWAYS GET WORSE" Daisy shouted. Mario of all people should know that

"yer as if..." Mario heard a sound of what sounded like a stone rolling towards them. They turned around and saw a bolder chasing them they started to run and saw that a door was closing in front of them. Doshi went though, then Daisy and finally Mario who had to slid under the gap when his hat fell off. he grasped his hat just before the door closed.

"Mario seriously now do you believe me" Daisy was a bit annoyed

"yes... Yes I do" he relayed out of breath. They all started to walk forwards when they saw a two way split.

"lets go this way" Mario pointed to the left entrance

"ok they started to walk, Daisy was a little bit behind when Mario stood on another button making loads of bolder falling in front of the entrance leaving Mario and Doshi together on the side with the button and Daisy at the two way split

"great" she thought to herself "now I have to go this way" she went on walking until she was outside again. She saw the sandstorm was still going. The suddenly Daisy could see the outline of two figures.

"OMG is that you"

x-x

"man you in trouble now" Doshi laughed

"Yer and it's not funny" Mario was a bit annoyed that Doshi was laughing

"Come on man..." Doshi started

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"who was that" Doshi said startled

"it sounded like it came from this direction lets a go" Mario said as they speeded towards the noise

* * *

**Me: yes another short story they really are mini chapters.**

**Mario: so umm what happened to Daisy**

**Doshi: yer I want to know too**

**Me: your gonna find out in the next chapter anyway review**

**Mario: so because I wasn't here who said bye a bye**

**Me: that's not really important...**

**Mario: tell me**

**Me: fine it was Luigi**

**Mario: I knew it well I'm saying it this time by...**

**Doshi: bye a bye**

**Mario: you, you did that on purpose didn't you **

**Doshi: ummmm**

**Mario: get here you little...**

**Doshi: uh oh**

**(Doshi runs of and Mario runs after him)**

**Me: ignore them bye**


	7. Mini Chapter 7 Peach

Mini chapter 3 Peach

* * *

**Me: this my next Mini chapter this ones about Peach**

**Peach: yay do i meet anyone else**

**Me: maybe anyway if you want to know why i did a chapter about Peach its because i thought she wasn't doing anything and i thought it would be good for me do add her in, ****a make her do i bit more than staying at the palace thats what King Toadstool does and he's not a main character where as Peach is so I'm giving her more of a part.**

**Peach: so shouldn't i get going and can i do the disclaimer**

**Me: yer sure you also get to do Mario's part **

**Peach: yay**

**disclaimer**

**2PrincessCrystal2 owns**

**Crystal (13)**

**Doshi (14)**

**Molly (14)**

**Claire (15)**

**Derek (14)**

**Calum (15)**

**Princess Mango (18 at the time was Princess Plum but changed remember)**

**Lario (18 at the time)**

**Muigi (17 at the time)**

**Kowser (?)**

**the rest are Nintendo's**

**Me: so Peach ready then i can laugh at Mario**

**Peach: yay lets a go**

* * *

Peach was in her royal racer racing towards the Sarsar desert hoping that Mario and the others were ok after all she could have gone but her father said no so this was a perfect excuse to go out on an adventure for once and not be left behind or being the one that people went to save no this was Peaches moment her time to shine to show her farther and the kingdom what she could do and besides she was related to Daisy. She was just on the border of the Sarsar Kingdom when suddenly in front of her was Rosalina.

"Peach what are you doing here" Rosalina wasn't really suprised at were Peach was going it was more how fast she was going

"well Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Crystal, Doshi and Starlow went into the sandstorm area of the Sarsar Kingdom and I'm going to help them" Rosalina was surprised at Peach she had never seen her like this and of course she wanted to help and the name Crystal rang a bell.

"Peach I want to help you besides remember what happened that day I think Crystal is you know" Peach was surprised and glad Rosalina wanted to help and she new when she mentioned that day then it had to be important.

"ok let's go" Rosalina hoped on the back of Peaches Royal Racer and they headed off

X-X

in the Mushroom Kingdom, King Toadstool was very worried about his daughter he kept pacing up and down while King Phillip and Queen Lillian tried to calm him down

"oh Peach" he thought "please be carful"

X-X

Peach and Rosalina made it to the sand storm area.

"Stay behind me I will make a shield come and block the sandstorm" Rosalina waved her magic wand and a barrier come up. They stared to walk through and after a while they saw a figure they went over and heard Daisy say

"OMG is that you"

"hi Daisy what happened" Peach embraced her cousin/friend

"well first hi Rosalina and second heres the story. Well we were walking through the sand storm while holding hands when we all lost our grip and fell away from each other. I found Mario and Doshi but I have no idea where everyone else is. Oh and if your wondering were Mario and Doshi are Mario kept setting of traps which then made boulders fall between us and I was separated from them so you know just a normal day for me"

"wow that's a lots of stuff..." But Rosalina couldn't finish because all of a sudden

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"who was that" Rosalina asked as they all stared to run

"I don't know but it sounded like Crystal" Peach said

"what come on" Rosalina ran faster

"what's got into her" Daisy was curious

"we'll remember the day we'll she thinks that Crystals you know and I thinks she right" Peach told her

"your right me to come on" Daisy started going faster

"Daisy get back her" Peach ran to catch up

* * *

**Me: longest one so far still short though and I would like to welcome Rosalina great to have you here on this story**

**Rosalina: it's great to be in it and you know this is not a TV program**

**Me: yep your gonna have to get use to it**

**Daisy: yay I get to be in two mini chapters**

**Me: that reminds me my motivation for this mini chapter. I felt Peach should do more, in nearly every story I have read with Peach in has her ether staying behind or getting captured so I wanted to change that by making a chapter where Peach wants here time to shine to prove that she is not a helpless damsel in distress and she can look after herself when she wants to. I guess I kinda achieved that haven't i.**

**Peach: thank you for the compliment so Rosalina I think you should say the bye a bye in this chapter**

**Rosalina: ok bye a bye**


	8. Mini Chapter 8 Crystal

Mini chapter 4 Crystal

* * *

**Me: welcome to my new chapter with Crystal this time.**

**Crystal: hi **

**Me: well i have a the climax of a big secret to write and this is the last of this places mini chapters then we get to big chapters again.**

**Crystal: i should probably go and find the others**

**Me: just wait while i do my disclaimer and stuff.**

**Crystal: ok**

**Me: disclaimer**

**i own**

**Crystal (13)**

**Doshi (14)**

**Molly (14)**

**Claire (15)**

**Derek (14)**

**Calum (15)**

**Princess Mango (18 at the time was Princess Plum but changed remember)**

**Lario (18 at the time)**

**Muigi (17 at the time)**

**Kowser (?)**

**the rest are Nintendo's**

**Crystal: lets a go**

* * *

Crystal was trying to shake a feeling off, a feeling that she thought she had been here before but not just here in the temple but everywhere she went, the Mushroom Kingdom, Peaches Castle, Sarsar Kingdom even the Forest where they had first came into the Mario world. She didn't like it one bit and she also wasn't paying attention were she was going and almost fell down a hold but grapped onto the edge of the hole.

"that was close" she kept moving till she came to a big room with

"the star piece" she picked it up and attached it to the necklace when she heard laughing behind her

"hehehehehe hello im Iggy and this is Bowser Jr now if you would be kind enough to give us tha..." Crystal saw Iggy and Bowser Jr behind her and knew exactly who they were

"AS IF I WOULD GIVE THIS TO YOU I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOUR FROM THE KOOPALINGS SO GET READY TO FIGHT IF YOU WANT THIS" she was very annoyed they probably thought she was some kind of pushover no way she was gonna prove them wrong.

"yer your gonna be a pushover" Iggy got into a fighting stance

"yer this should be easy" Bowser Jr got into a fighting stance

"Im gonna prove you wrong" Crystal got into a fighting stance

FIGHT BEGIN

"Let me fight her first" Iggy asked

"ok" Bowser Jr replayed

Iggy called on his chain chomp and jumped into the cart behind the chain chomp

Crystal jumped on Iggs head causing him to get dizzy in the cart and the chain chomp getting mad. After Crystal did this 3 times Iggy lay on the floor beaten

"you may have beat him but can you beat me" Bowser Jr got his Clown Car and stared throwing bomb-oms at her. She dodged them and threw two back making Bowser Jr get his paintbrush. He started throwing green goup at Crystal but she dogged them and jumped on his head. He lay on the floor beaten

CRYSTAL WINS

"ha take that who you calling a pushover now" Crystal taunted them

"don't think this is over I have one more trick up my sleeve" Iggy said

"WHA..." Crystal started but to late Iggy threw a bomb at the floor and ran off with Bowser Jr. The floor started to collapse and Crystal fell

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the last thing Crystal remembered seeing was Luigi and Starlow running from one entrance Mario and Doshi from another and seeing Daisy with Peach and Rosalina Running from another before she blacked out.

* * *

**Me: what dose everyone think this is the last of the mini chapters the next will be a bigger chapter I hope anyway I'm alone because the other characters haven't really come in yet and Crystal has blacked out so I will do the bye a bye bit and get to annoy Mario. So yer review and tell me what you think about it and i have dicided to put the name of the next chapter like this**

**i will see you next time in Rosalinas big secret**

**then have the person whos going to say bye a bye say it so that clear you already know the next chapters name so**

**bye a bye**

**Mario: hey**

**Me: what had to have some one talk i don't like doing all the talking.**


	9. Chapter 9 Rosalina's secret

Chapter 5 Rosalina's secret

* * *

**Me: so we are back with normal chapters and everyone is back to gather well almost everyone and yes I know I haven't updated in ages it's because I had a big homework to do and I was really tired and I got ill so there's my explanation.**

**Daisy: yay i wonder how Crystal is**

**Mario: come on we have to go get her and wait a minute who said my lines when i wasn't there**

**Me, Daisy, Peach and Crystal: i did**

**Mario: i know about Daisy but you come on thats not fair**

**Me: its very far Rosalina would you like to say it because Mario is whining**

**Rosalina: sure**

**Mario: its not fair**

**Me: shush any way Disclaimer before Mario makes me forget**

**i own**

**Crystal **

**Doshi**

**Molly**

**Claire**

**Derek**

**Calum**

**Princess Mango (changed remember)**

**Lario**

**Muigi**

**Kowser**

**the rest are Nintendos. i haven't put the ages because if you read this story from the beginning you ****should know them all Rosalina**

**Rosalina: let's a go**

* * *

"LUIGI" Daisy ran over to Luigi and gave him a big hug "oh i am so glad your ok who did you end up with"

"it was me and Starlow and after that we have become really good friends i now tell her embarrassing stories Mario" Luigi laughed

"wait what Luigi when I get... Peach what are you doing here" Mario stopped half sentence when he saw Peach

"I heard Daisy's parents talk about how you had gone to the sand storm area and I just wanted to know if you were ok" Peach wondered if Mario would be mad but she was wrong

"Peach that's so brave of you" Mario replyed

"um everyone now we have had are reunion can we please go find Crystal she is defiently you know" everyone looked at Rosalina

"we'll in that case lets a go"

**(Mario: ha ha I said let's a go in this chapter take that**

**Me: stop interupting and let's continue shall we)**

X-X

Crystal got up and looked around all she could remember was falling down and seeing everyone including Rosalina. Crystal suddenly remembered something she wished to forget, that day

**Crystals memory **

**Crystal was a small child lying in a basket In front of a orphanage. She had a note and her toy star that she always had when she was young with her and she looks behind her and sees something disapper out of sight befor tuning round to see who was at the door. A kind lady pickes up Crystal and looks at the note before going inside with Crystal in her arms**

**back to present**

Crystal thought to her self

'why would looking at Rosalina give me that memory and when I think about that day I never remember the something that disappears out of my sight Why would a remember that. Anyway I had better find a way out of here' She looked around a saw a passage in front of her.

'better star walking' Crystal started to walk

meanwhile

X-X

"sorry king dad" Iggy looked ashamed

"yer we totally screwed that one" Bowser Jr was ashamed as well

"don't worry everything is going just as planned and I like how you blew up the floor" Bowser looked at his two sons very proud of them

"really king dad" Iggy and Bowser Jr were really happy and went of to there rooms to play

"I know someone who could really slow them down they could even meet them down in the passage if you like besides they already have a history with Rosalina"the mysterious person said to bowser with interest

"ok get them down there pronto" Bowser wondered who this would be but he was starting to trust this guy.

another meanwhile

"come on hurry up" Daisy was running down the stairs that Rosalina had made dragging Luigi behind her

"Daisy slow down" Luigi was practically getting dragged down the stairs and he didn't like it

"wow Daisy goes fast" Mario was running after Luigi

"that's like only half her real speed you should see her when she's really running" Peach was so glad to finally go on an adventure and not be the cause of one

Starlow, Rosalina and Doshi were next Rosalina was lost in thought.

"everyone stop" everyone looked at Daisy "there are foot prints in the ground"

"then she must have gone this way" Doshi said

Everyone went on

X-X

Crystal walked into a giant room and in the middle was a shadow

"whos there" she looked around before she heard someone walking

"don't you remember me then again you were young" Crystal was starting to get nervous "what do you mean"

"I tried to get you when you were young but failed because of that brat Rosalina" Crystal gasped as the person came into view

"Cackletta why would you be here"

"sent by an old friend of mine and soon I will have what I wanted all those years ago" Cackletta started to laugh Crystal kept moving backwards until she bumped into someone from behind. She turned around and saw Daisy

"OMG I soo glad you are ok" Daisy had a big smile on her face

"Cackletta what are you doing here" Mario hated Cackletta

"finishing something I started along time ago, Rosalina so good to see you how have you been ,worried about your child" Cackletta said in a mocking tone

"you may have almost succeeded last time but I won't let you have the chance this time" Rosalina shouted back

"oooo someone's geing angry, let me put you out of your misery" Cackletta got ready for a fight

"Mario, Luigi, Daisy will you help me" Rosalina got ready for a fight

"definitely" the three said together

they got ready to fight

**fight begin**

Mario and Luigi used there thunder bros

Daisy uses a high kick

Rosalina uses her magic to send Cackletta into the wall

Cackletta uses her lighting at Luigi who gets hit and then duplicates herself into two

while this was going on Crystal, Doshi, Starlow and Peach were watching all this happen Crystal remembered something a memory she had never had before.

**Crystals memories **

**baby Crystal is in a cot playing with her toy star while Rosalina is playing with her when Cackletta comes in.**

**"Give me your child now Rosalina if you know what's good for you" she laughs **

**"over my dead body" Rosalina looks back in disgust**

**"that can be arranged" they start to fight and Rosalina is knocked aside.**

**"after this my dear you won't remember anything you will just think of me as you mother and you won't remember Rosalina anymore then when the time comes I can use you" Cackletta says to Crystal as she is about to pick her up**

**"NO" Rosalina shouts and one of the Lucas come and take Crystal before bringing her to Rosalina. **

**"I will get her one day, mark my words" Cackletta shouts before ****Rosalina opens a portal to the real world taking Crystal with her inside it. she leaves Crystal on doorstep of an orphanage before going through the portal and saying**

**"you will be safe this way" and Rosalina leaves while Crystal looks back and sees the portal disappear's out of sight.**

**back to present**

"wait Rosalina is my mother" Crystal shouted out loud.

"WHAT" Doshi and Starlow shouted

"I knew it" Peach shouted

"you knew" Crystal looked at Rosalina before seeing that Cackletta had knocked out Mario and Luigi and was throwing Daisy aside before advancing on Rosalina about to shoot lighting

"say good bye to your daughter now I will get her OVER YOUR DEAD BODY" Cackletta laugh so hard that someone outside could have heard it

"NO" Crystal ran over and charged into Cackletta knocking her into the floor before she could do anything else

"why you little" Cackletta ran to grasp Crystal but before she could Rosalina came In front of Crystal.

"how about a trip" Rosalina opened a portal to somewhere and sent Cackletta inside the portal

"mum I'm so glad your ok" Crystal hugged Rosalina really tight

"I'm glad your ok as well now come on let's get out of here"

they all walked out and headed to the mushroom kingdom because someone (Daisy) left the names of the places there suppose to visit at peaches castle.

* * *

**Me: what does everyone think what do you think about Rosalina and Crystal and I know I didn't do much of the fighting but This was mainly about Crystal and Rosalina so yer**

**Cackletta: don't worry I be back to get my revenge and...**

**Me: yer yer yer GET OUT so review and see you next time in Chapter**** 9 I think**

**Mario: bye bye ha ha I said it this time**

**Me: stop acting like a two year old and now it won't count because Doshi is going to say it HA**

**Doshi: bye bey**

**Mario: wha**


	10. Chapter 10 To Delfino Island

Chapter 10 to delfino square

**Me: chapter ten is up yay and sorry I haven't put up this chapter lately I have been really tired.**

**Crystal: we got the Star piece and I found my family yay**

**Luigi: calm down you are being way to excited**

**Doshi: she won't calm down till ages then she will just crash and get tired**

**Daisy: sounds like you when you were younger Rosalina remember**

**Rosalina: yes it does**

**Peach: I remember that**

**Starlow: you got as excited as Crystal is now when you were younger but your so calm now**

**Me: they can talk and I will do my disclaimer before you have to listen to this any more**

**Disclaimer I own**

**Crystal**

**Doshi**

**Molly**

**Claire**

**Derek**

**Calum**

**Princess mango**

**Muigi**

**Lario**

**Kowser **

**the rest is nintendo**

* * *

The six hero's walked back to Peach Castle. Crystal was talking with Rosalina, Mario was talking with Peach, Luigi and Daisy were talking and Doshi and Starlow were talking. basically everyone was in a good mood until they got to the castle. before they entered Rosalina said "I can't go with you to anywhere else because I have to look after the galaxy but if you need any help don't be afraid to ask" and with that Rosalina went after saying goodbye to Crystal. When they entered the Castle they heard shouting

"PEACH WHAT WERE YOU THINKING. HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CAPTURED, SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU" King Toadstool was shouting at Peach and King Philip and Queen Lillian were just watching.

"dad I'm fine, I'm a grown woman, i can look after myself" Peach was annoyed at her dad for being so protective and really it should be Crystal he should be worried about but she wasn't going to say that because then her dad would keep Crystal here and that wasn't fair on Crystal.

"Peach you may be a grown woman but you are also a princess" Doshi could see this was getting intense and he hated fighting. He decided to go and find out were the next place is on his own. Mario and Luigi saw Doshi go and decided to follow him.

"Doshi what's up" Mario asked

"it's the fighting, there's always someone fighting in my family it's mainly between my mum and sister" Doshi was really upset

"we understand come on we will go with you" Doshi looked at Luigi

"Thanks Mario thanks Luigi" and off the three boys went

X-X

back at the castle things weren't going so well. Peach, King Toadstool and now Toadsworth were arguing. Daisy and Starlow just watched. Crystal had gone outside to wait for Mario, Luigi and Doshi to come back..

"ok young lady you are now not aloud to go anywhere with out my permission" King Toadstool said

"but dad..."Peach started to argue but her dad cut her off

no buts now up to your room NOW" Peach stormed off and Daisy and Starlow went with her

"oh Toadsworth what am I going to do with her" King Toadstool sighed.

X-X

Crystal was waiting out front when the three boys came back

"so did you find the location" she asked

"yep it's Delfino Island" Mario said

"Perfect. Peach's dad said that she can't go anywhere with out permission and I have an idea to get around that come on" she ran up to Peach's bedroom and they saw Peach in tears when they entered. Mario went over and comforted her. While Crystal told Peach her plan

"Peach say that you want to go on holiday and that you want to go to Delfino Island because your stressed. Your dad should agree and then we could go with you and look for the star piece and if he doesn't but I'm sure he will then we could say your going on a business trip. What do you think" Crystal finished out of breath

"Peach that could work" Daisy said in delight.

"yes it could come on I will tell my dad now" and Peach raced down the stairs to explain.

she soon came up again and said "he said yes we leave tommorow"

X-X

at Bowser castle. Bowser was thinking of a way to get Peach when he heard that they were all going to Delfino Island

"yes that would be great, Wendy and Ludwig come here" Bowser shouted

"we're here king dad" Wendy said

"what do you want king dad" Ludwig asked

"ok listen I want you.." He started to tell them the plan

X-X

the next day Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Starlow, Crystal and Doshi arrived at Delfino Island airport. They dropped there stuff of at a hotel and went to the beach to plot there course of action When Wendy and Ludwig appeared in a clown car

"you two what do you want" Daisy shouted

"you can't get Peach this time I won't let you" Mario shouted

"but we don't want Peach or Daisy and that girl with the star necklace" Wendy taunted

"it's Crystal" Crystal said annoyed

"that's right Mario, Luigi, Doshi, Starlow we want you" Ludwig said as he hit a button making ropes come out of the bottom of the clown car and they caught Mario, Luigi and Doshi and set a cage on Starlow, they lifted them all up before flying off

"NOOO" Peach shouted

"when I get my hands on them they are going to get it" Crystal was really annoyed

"come on guys we can do this we are going to get them back. This time we are going to rescue them" Daisy shouted

"your right" Crystal and Peach said together

"GIRL POWER" and with that the three of them headed after the clown car to save the Mario bros, Doshi and Starlow

* * *

**Me: Poor Mario, Luigi, Doshi and Satrlow now they have been captured and it's up to Daisy, Peach and Crystal to save them.**

**Daisy: come on guys this way**

**Peach: coming**

**Crystal: I see them come on**

**Me: anyway review and I will see you in the next chapter this will be two chapter one about what happens to the girls and what happens to the boys. Thanks for reading now all three of you**

**Peach, Daisy, Crystal: Bye a Bye**


	11. Chapter 11 Saving the day

Chapter 10 saving the day

* * *

**Me: i am so sorry for not updating sooner its just i have had a lot to think about and i had lots of homework to do but its the holidays so more time for updating yay**

**Daisy: Peach why do you have an umbrella**

**Peach: this is Perry he's going to help us**

**Perry: hello nice to meet you**

**Daisy: um hi**

**Crystal: i know you, you helped Peach in Super Princess Peach. i loved that game**

**Peach: they made a game ****about that?**

**Me: Crystal stop breaking the fourth wall and get going**

**Crystal: ok ok sheesh**

**Me: anyway disclaimer time**

**i own**

**Crystal  
Doshi  
Claire  
Molly  
Calum  
Derek  
Princess Mango  
Muigi  
Lario  
Kowser**

**the rest is Nintendo's**

**Perry: lets a go**

* * *

Daisy, Peach, Crystal and now Perry got ready to go to Corona Mountain.

"Right we have all the items we need to go into the mountain" Daisy said

"and we know where they will be so what are we waiting for lets go" Crystal starts to rush off

"wait up" Peach runs after her holding Perry and Daisy follows

-later-

they made it to the foot of the Mountain and went inside. in-front of them were loads of platforms that either had spikes that came and went or fire that came and went. underneath them was a lake of lava that went on for miles.

"ok who wants to go first?" Crystal asked quite scared at what she saw.

"i will" Daisy stepped forward and got ready to jump. she timed everything well apart from the last jump were she almost got hit by the fire and when she jumped she had to grab onto the ledge and pulled herself up

"right who's next" Daisy asked

"should i go or do you want to go Crystal" Peach looked at Crystal and saw how terrified she looked

"umm..no Peach...you..can..go first" absolutely terrified of what she would have to do soon

"ok. come on Perry" Peach jumped on the first three platforms fine but when she got to the fourth the fifth had fire up but the sixth didn't so Peach used Perry to glide across the gap and made it to the other side as well.

"ok Crystal your turn" Peach said

"I...Cant" Crystal was scared. more scared than she had ever been in her life

"of course you can its easy you just have to get the timing right" Daisy shouted

"um..ok here i go" Crystal jumped over an did really well until the end.

AHHHHHHHHH Crystal jumped bit to late and when she jumped her foot got burned she then missed the ledge but Daisy and Peach caught her

"are you ok" Peach had a look at her foot and saw the burns

"oh my gosh your foot can you walk on it" Daisy saw Crystal get up and limp slightly

"i can kinda walk and its getting better" Crystal got up

"do you want to stay here" Peach asked

"no way I'm still coming with you" Crystal looked at Daisy for her input

"of course you can but pace yourself" Daisy said

"ok thanks"

the three girls and Perry made it to another place there were two platforms in front of them but they were not far apart and there was no obstacles or anything around.

"can i go first this time" Peach asked

"of course" Daisy and Crystal said together

Peach got across with no problems but thought she saw something watching them in the lava.

_no there couldn't be...unless...nah _Peach thought to herself

"ok were next" Daisy went first and Crystal followed behind

just then a big Cheep cheep jumped out the lava at the platform Daisy was on. Daisy jumped and made it just but the platform was destroyed so Crystal couldn't get past. she saw a ledge on the side of the wall that she could jump to. she jumped just as the platform she was on was destroyed. the cheep cheep got ready to jump again and Crystal could see that she wouldn't be able to jump in time.

_so this is it here it comes i wish that i could just freeze it._ as she thought about it she raised her had in front of her and waited for the impact but it never came. she looked up and saw that the Cheep cheep had been frozen in a block of ice

_did i do that? _Crystal jumped of the edge to a startled Peach and Daisy

"did you do that" Daisy asked

"i don't know i just thought that i wished that i could freeze it and then i looked and it was frozen" Crystal said honestly

"if you know magic it could be useful" Perry said

"i couldn't know magic I'm not from here...kinda...wait...maybe i could know magic but even if i did how come i have never used it before" Crystal asked

"it could be coming to the Mushroom Kingdom trigged it" Perry said

"your right Perry it could have" Peach said in agreement

"ok can we get going" Crystal asked

"yer come on we have a boat ride to do yet" Daisy said getting in the boat

"right lets a go" Peach said and they all laughed and got in the boat

on the boat Daisy was steering, Crystal was looking out for obstacles and Peach and Perry were blocking any lava that tried to get on the boat

while this was going on everyone was lost in thought

Crystal

_i can't really have magical powers can i? well then again last week with the juice was odd... and funny but seriously i hope the guys and Starlow are ok_

Peach

_oh Mario i really hope your ok. i hope i can do this and i know Daisy will be fine but i worry about Crystal sometimes i hope this isn't to much for her_

Daisy

_when i get my hands on Wendy and Ludwig they are going to get it. if they have done anything to hurt Luigi i will.._

"DAISY LOOK OUT" Crystal shouted just before they crashed into a wall

"oops sorry lost in thought" Daisy said looking very guiltily

anyway they made it and they got ready to enter into the heart of the mountain...

* * *

**Me: another chapter done wow this actually took a long time maybe because i kept getting distracted and it also turned out longer than i expected so yer.**

**Daisy: ok R&R and tell me what you think**

**Crystal: oh and Happy new year hope you keep you news years resolution i am trying to cut done on sweets (like thats ever going to happen)****  
**

**Me: who does keep there resolution i haven't even kept mine once yet**

**Peach: the closet i have made is 3 months**

**Me: wow long time anyway R&R and i will try and get the next chapter up soon**


End file.
